


【守望先锋】狗狗！狗狗！（R76）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 大家都是小动物！黑背莱耶斯X金毛莫里森
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

杰西·麦克雷总喜欢吹嘘。

他说，如果自己是全守望小区第二酷的狗狗，那么没有别的狗狗敢称第一。

给予麦克雷如此强大自信的“元凶”就是他那位圣达菲来的牛仔主人。棕色头发叼着雪茄的男人把自己穿过的旧披风剪了块角给麦克雷围上，还抱着他去宠物店买了顶小小的牛仔帽。麦克雷的牵引绳是一款仿麻绳质感的带子，上面还挂着几个小小的风滚草作成的小草球，听主人的意思大概这样可以使麦克雷看起来更加像一位威风凛凛的小牛仔。“你要是再叼根雪茄就和我一样了。”主人这样说着用力地揉揉麦克雷软乎乎的脸颊。每当这个时候，他总会兴奋地嚎两嗓子。

不过在小区其他住户眼里——杰西·麦克雷就是一只有着比面包还要松软屁股的小可爱柯基——隔壁戴着眼罩扎着白色麻花辫的邻居每隔几天就要来家里拜访主人，她总不忘记把小柯基抱在身上将其从头摸到尾。上了年纪的邻居身上总有一股好闻的奶茶味道，而且每次带来的狗饼干也深得麦克雷心。

可不是，他又听见了门铃。

柯基迅速跑到门边蹲好，心里头琢磨不知道白发奶奶这次又会带什么样的小零食时，他敏锐地嗅到了空气中弥漫着的陌生气味。

※※※

莱耶斯躺在狗屋里，一阵急促的脚步打在泥地上，有什么长着四只脚的小东西在急速接近——还带着难以忽视的烟草气息。“莱耶斯！莱耶斯你醒着吗！太阳都出来了，别再睡了！”扰人清梦的家伙总是那么讨厌。

“杰西·麦克雷我警告你，现在就从我的篱笆边滚开。”

“只有朝着你的那面篱笆属于你，而对着小区的那面属于大家，所以我在这里并没有什么不妥。”

对于柯基的顶嘴莱耶斯并没有什么表示，他继续趴在木质的小屋里，时不时用爪子抓抓身下的软垫。昨天晚上他又和主人去巡逻了，等到天亮才到家，当他刚闭上眼睛，麦克雷就空降到家门口不断烦扰他摇摇欲坠的理智。作为一只大型工作犬，莱耶斯的脾气几乎可以用不友善来形容。他眯着眼，不难看见柯基贴着篱笆在外面来回走动，一些白色和棕色的毛被挤压在篱笆的缝隙里，总的来说就像个在阳光下滚动的蠢毛球，莱耶斯在心里默默评价着。

杜宾思考了一会儿，最后还是决定从窝里挪出来。否则就他对这个柯基的了解，麦克雷要是不达目的可决不罢休。莱耶斯踩着正步走到篱笆边：“最好能给个令我信服的理由来证明你到我家门口不单单只想发出噪音。”他用鼻子将围栏边上的插销顶开，“要真是这样我就咬断你的脖子。”

“老把威胁挂在嘴边可是很没品的行为哦莱耶斯。”柯基并没有像往常一样哧溜地钻进莱耶斯家的花园并且疯狂乱窜，他很反常地站在外面，并正在进行把地上的青草压倒然后按上自己小脚印的活动。“我是来好心告诉你的，现在你不是这块唯一的大型犬了！”

“麦克雷你活傻了吗，”杜宾用前脚用力拨弄着柯基快贴在地上的肚子，差点把小牛仔翻了个个儿，“两条街外有阿富汗猎犬艾米丽，还有高加索查莉娅。再向南面走两个电线杆就是圣伯纳马克的家，朝北是库瓦兹莱因哈特的地盘……我可从来不是小区里·唯一的·大型犬。”

麦克雷象征性地冲过去撞莱耶斯，被对方毫不留情地掀翻在地：“轻点，你这个暴力狂。”他摇摇晃晃地站起来，“好吧，我改口。你不再是咱们这排唯一的了，咱俩家中间的房子昨天搬进来了个老头。”

“嗯哼？”

“他带了一只金毛。”麦克雷汪汪叫着，“那家伙和你体型差不多。”

“姑娘还是小伙子？”

“一个帅哥，不过比不上我。嗨，要不要和他见个面？我有预感你们能合得来。”

我可不想和任何狗做朋友。莱耶斯心里想，不过他并没有告诉眼前满脸期待的柯基：“谢谢你毫无用处的情报，自恋的小不点。”杜宾象征性地将感谢了麦克雷，“不过我更加想继续睡觉。”他准备用前爪把插销带上时，麦克雷突然凄惨地哀叫起来，活像被野兽欺负地小奶狗一样呜咽着，发出可怜兮兮的声音。

杜宾被他这样吓了一跳。要知道他几乎是看着小柯基长大的，麦克雷从小到大无不尝试在莱耶斯面前建立自己的地位，虽然他在体型上比不过身为大型犬的莱耶斯，但是每次在和杜宾玩闹的过程中，他从未服输与示弱过。过剩的精力让他变得难以击败，无论莱耶斯怎么故意佯装撕咬他，麦克雷总是勇敢地爬起来，再一次冲过去。“你他妈搞什么鬼。”莱耶斯低下头用鼻子顶顶麦克雷的侧颈，“有哪里不舒服吗？”

“你在干什么！”陌生的气味与声音很快就杀到杜宾面前。在听到声音之后，麦克雷立马从装死的状态一秒原地复活，撒开小爪子迅速跑到金灿灿的狗狗身边，他吐着粉红色的舌头，露出一脸得意的表情。那只从没见过的金毛寻回犬警惕地盯着莱耶斯，仿佛杜宾犬下一秒就会撕碎这小柯基一样。

“放轻松，我可什么都没干。”莱耶斯向前走了几步，他站得笔直，两只耳朵全部高高地支着。他的鼻子同金毛湿漉漉的鼻子对着，“麦克雷，这位就是你说的‘新朋友’？”说话间他的眼睛迅速打量着对方——那是一只蓝眼睛的成年金毛寻回犬；他应该比自己小点，不过这并不妨碍对方从那结实的胸膛使他能发出像之前那样具有震撼力的吠叫；他的爪子厚实而漂亮，上面覆盖着一层厚厚的硬毛；身上的金色长毛同样自然地下垂，没有打结也没有粘着什么枯叶或者泥块——莱耶斯想起曾经和主人巡逻时候遇见过的其他用于帮助盲眼人类的金毛，眼前的家伙完全没有那种温和与平静，他隆起的肌肉下蕴藏着难以忽视的能量与爆发力。

“抱歉杰克，我不该叫得那么惨的。”柯基的语气完全看不出他的歉意，他用脑袋友好地撞了撞金毛的前脚，“我只想让你和这个全小区最孤单寂寞的家伙认识一下而已。”

“哦，所以你刚刚不是……”金毛有点懊恼，在解除警戒后他浑身都放松下来，不过他立马意识到自己刚才似乎很凶地吼了眼前无辜的邻居，虽然麦克雷有一半的责任，但是对陌生狗狗如此无礼在他身上可从未发生过。

杜宾很快就打断了金毛的话，他甚至都没有计较柯基的诽谤：“莱耶斯，加布里埃尔·莱耶斯。很高兴见到你。”

金毛本来垮下的尾巴翘了起来，小幅度地左右摇晃着。新邻居的不计前嫌博得了他不少的好感：“你好，我叫杰克·莫里森，就住在你家隔壁。”说完，他向前走了小半步，张开嘴，轻轻地咬住了杜宾的吻部。

这回轮到莱耶斯目瞪口呆了。

不过好在这个名叫杰克的金毛很快就松开了口。他垂着头，一脸无辜地对着麦克雷说：“杰西，你们街区的打招呼方式可真奇怪。”

杜宾觉得自己的心快跳出喉咙口了，他狠狠地瞥了一眼正摆出逃窜姿势的柯基：“伙计，你被这个小东西耍了。”

※※※

岛田家的两只龙猫兄弟窝在小鱿形状的小屋里窃窃私语；小刺猬詹米森趴在圣伯纳头顶叽叽哇哇地大声尖叫；查理王小猎犬莉娜活力四射地绕着艾米丽打转告诉她最新的消息——于是乎全小区都知道凶巴巴的杜宾莱耶斯被一只大金毛给咬了，而且神奇的是他竟然没有生气。

作为一切罪魁祸首的柯基表示自己最近不出门只是因为天气太冷，什么下套让金毛咬杜宾害怕黑狗报复这种事完全属于子虚乌有。

莱耶斯与莫里森的活动空间因为两家中间的篱笆而隔开，但是这并挡不住活泼金毛去找邻居玩耍的热情。每天早上目送主人离家之后，莫里森就会趴在莱耶斯家的大门口安静地瞅他，直到杜宾受不了起来开门后，金毛才放弃继续做一个长毛的围栏挂件。

总体来说杰克·莫里森还是一个很不错的朋友。他可不像柯基一样每天惹是生非，而当莱耶斯白天困倦想睡觉的时候，大金毛也会很安静地趴在他的窝旁同杜宾一起打盹。

长毛狗狗身上总带着好闻的香波味儿，杜宾将下巴搁在金毛软乎乎的肚子上，对方发出不满的哼哼声之后也没有将莱耶斯赶下去。“你为什么老来找我？”这个问题困扰了杜宾好些日子了。

“因为……找你最方便？”

“你去麦克雷家不也挺近？”

“小柯基太受欢迎，”莫里森用爪子扒拉着杜宾的肩胛，“和他去小区溜达一圈可什么都做不了光被人摸了。”

“我以为你喜欢被人类摸。”

“是喜欢。但是我更喜欢被主人摸，或者和同类在一起。”

“你可真是奇怪的狗。”杜宾闭着眼睛，“不喜欢有点自己的空间吗？”

金毛又朝对方身边靠了靠，暖和的体温像太阳光一样很快就笼罩在莱耶斯身边：“在搬来这个街区之前，我有太多的独处空间。之前的房子禁止养狗，主人偷偷地在家里养我，所以我没怎么见过其他狗。”

“那么恭喜你小少爷，这个街区狗多的能把你烦死。现在闭嘴，我要睡觉。”

※※※

“你今天想玩球还是咬树枝？”金毛歪着头将自己最喜欢的网球拨弄到莱耶斯面前，他蹲坐在地上，大尾巴来回扫来扫去，将草梗刮得满地都是。

我更喜欢听主人的指示去咬鬼鬼祟祟的人，而且晚上的工作使我每天的运动量都有保障。

杜宾很想拒绝新朋友的玩耍请求，不过看着对方蓝色的眼睛，他能做的只有转转耳朵朝面前的狗狗妥协道：“你带着网球。”他肯定地说，“那我还有别的选择吗？”

“你如果想咬树枝的话，我可以先把球放回家。”莫里森看起来委屈极了。

丢球是个挺蠢的游戏。莱耶斯站在台阶的最上层松口将球丢下去，这个亮绿色的圆东西一蹦一跳地朝地面不断接近，每一次下落后又高高蹦起，莫里森在最下面来回跑动似乎在预测这个小东西最后的下落方向。终于金毛大概不想等待了，他用力一蹬腿在小球尚未完全下落之际用力地叼住了它。

莫里森兴奋地跑上台阶，将湿漉漉的球放在莱耶斯面前：“再来一次。”说完又蹭蹭蹭地跑下楼梯乖乖等着了。

这样一丢一接的游戏他们可以玩整整一个下午。

莱耶斯最后一次将球丢下楼的时候太阳正慢慢地西沉。他不知道今天主人会不会还需要带他外出，不过是时候也该回家了。

“啊！”网球不知道怎么搞的沿着楼梯一路弹跳，却没有沿着之前的方向——只见这个小玩意突然朝左边一拐，啪叽一声掉进了附近的景观河里。

金毛第一时间冲了过去，他在岸边不断徘徊期间还伸出了前爪想将球拨回来，却适得其反地将它越推越远。“不。”莫里森整个狗都跨了下来，他忧郁地看着渐渐漂远的小球，还来不及默哀这个自己最喜欢的玩具时，只听到身边传来了重物落水的声音，一条黑色的影子很快窜进冰凉的景观河中。

等莱耶斯叼着球爬上岸的时，莫里森眼里写满了激动。黑犬将网球丢到金毛面前快速将自己甩干，不过就算这样杜宾还是湿透了，一簇簇地黏在一起贴在皮肤上：“小少爷你怕水吗。”

“我不怕……”金毛嗫嚅着，他凑过去友好地舔了舔杜宾还在滴水的脖颈，“但是每次洗澡后弄干毛要好久，主人年纪大了我……”他突然停止了叫唤。

一个白发男人提着购物袋出现在两只狗狗面前，他脸上有两条长长的疤痕，眼睛的颜色和金毛一样又蓝又透。当对方一出现，莫里森立刻奔了过去，绕着他的腿不断地转圈：“哦杰克，你怎么跑到这儿来玩了？”他身上有金毛的味道，大概这就是莫里森说的那个上了年纪的主人。

对方很快就注意到了莱耶斯：“这是你的小朋友吗？”他走上前，看到地上的大片水渍与网球，“你帮着杰克捡了球？” 男人细细端详着湿透的杜宾，清楚地看见对方脖子上的吊牌里刻着的名字与地址。

“我家隔壁？”男人伸手摸了摸杜宾竖着的尖耳朵，“先到我家擦擦干吧，然后我再把你送回去。”

※※※

“刚才的酸奶还不错。”

“只是不错吗！？那可是我最喜欢的酸奶，今天都让给你了。”莫里森趴在杜宾的身边，看着这个登堂入室的家伙霸占了自己蓝白相间的软垫和本来主人买给他的小零食，“不过，谢谢你今天帮我捡球。”

“这不是什么大事，我也不想看到一只金色的落水狗在我眼前摆出一副苦相。”

“加布里埃尔你可真说不出好话。”

“小伙子们你们在吵架吗？”莫里森的主人从客厅走出来，他手上带着滑稽的大手套，空气里充斥着一股甜腻的味道。杜宾瞪着漆黑的眼睛，看着对方把手上的东西摘下来，将一个黄澄澄的椭圆形物体装进小盒子里。“好了杰克，和我一起去送送我们的客人。”

这个时候两只狗狗和他们的主人都没有料到，这将会是士兵76和死神的第一次见面。

另外，两家之间的篱笆被拆除以及主人们正式搬到一块儿生活，就又是另一个故事了。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 狗狗车，慎

杜宾犬加布里埃尔•莱耶斯也曾经有过非常可爱的时期。  
三周大的时候，他又软又小像一只点缀着花生酱的小芝麻团子，同兄弟姐妹们一起在温暖的毯子里打滚叠罗汉，肚子饿了就拱进妈妈怀里好好吃个饱便是他生活的全部。七周大的时候，原主人开始给小狗们喂固食，尽管小杜宾还不足两个月，但是进食时所表现出撕咬又护食的模样却像成年犬一样凶悍，区别只不过是獠牙尚未锋利而已。当第十周降临的时候，莱耶斯与死神相遇了——死神把小狗崽买下，一人一犬搬进了现在的家。  
至今已经过去两年了。  
死神照顾宠物的方式略偏军队化，他总把狗粮和生肉搅拌在一起给杜宾吃，这样的喂食在最初的阶段并没有什么特别的效果，但是在半年后杜宾犬终于展现出他本来身为大型犬的胚子，个头像发芽的柳条般以肉眼可见的速度在成长着。大概是儿时有着与其他小狗抢食的经历，这使莱耶斯变成了一只特别未雨绸缪的狗。他时常会将食盆里的大块骨头叼出来，从客厅一路猛冲到花园，在靠近屋子的灌木丛底下挖洞——两只土黄色的前爪将泥土和草皮刨到身后，当洞渐渐成型后，再把骨头放进去，接着前爪和鼻子并用将土再推回去。做完这一切后，他才会安心地回到食盆前继续用餐。  
死神对杜宾破坏花园的行为并不在意，他本来就是不会注意这种小事的人，更何况莱耶斯每次埋宝藏的位置都比较固定，不难发现全后院最茁壮的灌木下面必定有狗狗私藏的美味。不过死神时常会担心莱耶斯吃了不干净的东西而生病，于是他给杜宾准备充足的食物，却依然没有改变莱耶斯的坏毛病。直到有次死神拿着铁锹去铲狗狗私藏食物的坑洞时，莱耶斯用爪子扑了他。  
那种压在背上沉甸甸的感觉使死神开始重新审视自己的狗：莱耶斯不再是刚领回来，会绕着自己脚边乱跑的活泼毛团了，他是一柄笔直的标枪，一把等待开锋的匕首。体型从少年修长清瘦的躯壳中脱离出来，厚重宽大的骨架上肌肉隆起，肩胛线条流畅中不乏带着野性的粗犷，黑色脚垫拍在土地上发出有力的声响。  
他已经蜕变成了一条威风凛凛的成年犬了。“你已经是大人了对不对？能好好照顾自己。”死神半蹲着，他视线与杜宾持平，顺手摸了摸对方已经完全立起来的耳朵喃喃自语（想当初这两片小耳朵软塌塌的趴在小狗脸侧），也不管对方是否真的听得懂。这之后，死神再也没有管过杜宾在家后院埋食物的行为。  
某天当莱耶斯又叼着骨头准备刨地的时候，突然一个声音在耳边响起：“莱耶斯你在做什么？”只见隔壁大金毛正把前爪搭在围栏的缝隙处，踮着两条后腿拼命朝杜宾家的后院望。“我猜他又在埋骨头了。毕竟……饭点已到！”另一个声音从篱笆的下方传来，用尾巴尖想都知道这来源于某只精力过剩又走街串巷的柯基。  
杜宾把骨头放下，护食本能驱使他用爪子扒拉了层薄土覆盖住食物。莱耶斯没有像往常一样径直去开门，而是走到金毛面前同他一样把前爪搁在围栏上，“你又吃了酸奶。”他没有回答莫里森的问题，反而明确地指出金毛刚才的舔过的小零食——莫里森嘴巴边还带着酸奶的香气。  
“你闻起来是生肉拌狗粮。”莫里森轻轻拍拍篱笆，黑色指甲敲击在木头上发出轻轻地啪啪声，“快放我们进去。”  
莱耶斯踌躇了一会儿，但这种空白并没有持续太久。杜宾的犹豫果然有他的道理，当后院的锁刚松开，一道胖乎乎的闪电就窜进灌木底下，驾轻就熟的柯基仿佛上了发条，飞快刨出刚才杜宾犬埋下去的骨头。他得意洋洋叼着战利品，短尾巴恨不得翘到天上去了：“谁找的就归谁。”牙齿与骨头摩擦让柯基的叫声不太清晰，杜宾在一旁气得牙痒，但是顾忌身边的金毛也不好却对麦克雷的无赖行为付诸暴力。因为如果他敢呵斥或者咬小牛仔，必定会招来金毛的说教——说不定莫里森又会和初次见面那样扑过来保护弱小（不过有时候莱耶斯真挺烦恼的，为什么大家就看不出来杰西才是最狡猾的那个）。  
两只大型犬间的战争可不是什么好玩的举动，莱耶斯默默看着莫里森踏进自己的院子，金毛在坑洞前转悠，只见他伸出金灿灿的爪子，沿着莱耶斯已经刨开的位置往外扒了一下。泥土嵌在爪缝里，很快就因为之后的动作又一次落回坑洞中了。杜宾盯着饶有兴致在玩土的金毛：“你就像第一次踏出家门的小奶狗，”莱耶斯毫不客气地朝他吼着，“快停下，别把我的花园刨成鼹鼠窝。”  
莱耶斯凶巴巴的模样可吓不到金毛，不过自知理亏的狗狗还是悻悻收回爪子，补了点土回坑后很快又粘向杜宾的身边：“抱歉，”莫里森态度诚恳，“我以前从来没干过这事。”  
“一次都没有？”连柯基都惊讶地张大了嘴，骨头摔在软软的土地上。  
“曾经家里唯一的泥土就是花盆里的。而且也没有其他狗狗教过我这个。”  
“好吧……我刨地也是跟着莱耶斯学的……嘿！把骨头放下！”柯基绕着杜宾汪汪叫，不过黑狗充耳不闻。他索性将骨肉放在花园架上，那个高度麦克雷就算跳起来也够不着，等一切都搞定之后，杜宾咧开被柯基称为“非常邪恶”的笑容：“谁找的就归谁。这可是你自己说的。”  
死神的后院里一时间狗叫齐飞，不过很快身为噪音制造机的毛球们鱼贯地冲出院子，向着平时玩耍的地方奔去——小区的中间有一个宽阔的公园，在主人们外出之后，不被栏杆束缚的宠物们都会聚集到这儿来溜达嬉戏。  
要说平时，杜宾和他的朋友们总是最早到的，不过今天可是个例外。  
有位不速之客正沉默寡言地趴在景观石上，时不时左右摇晃宽阔的尾巴，阳光下卷曲柔软的棕白毛发又蓬又松看起来如同是染了色的绵羊。但是对方脸上硬皮制的狗嘴套足以说明这个家伙绝对不是什么好惹的主。  
还没等莱耶斯他们过去打招呼，眼尖的莫里森就发现大狗脑袋上好像有什么奇怪东西在蠕动。勇敢的金毛前想一看究竟，却不料那团东西突然抬起了脑袋——蓝色与漆黑就这样不期而遇。  
“新来的？等等！别说话让我猜猜，你就是那只金毛！？”浑身长着硬刺的小东西发出了尖利的声音，他兴奋地在圣伯纳脑袋上走来走去，丝毫不管狗狗的毛发被自己弄得一团糟。“凑近点伙计，”小怪物地沿着圣伯纳的额头一路爬到景观石上，“让我瞧瞧咬了老大的硬汉长什么模样。”  
“这是个误会。”金毛有些发窘，但是这话却打消不了对方的热情，只见刺团越凑越近，黑鼻子几乎要贴到莫里森的鼻尖了。  
“你比我想象中小了点。嗨~我是詹米森•法尔克斯，这个胖家伙是马可•拉特莱奇。你叫什么？”自称詹米森的刺球自我介绍道。  
金毛下垂的尾巴夹在两腿间，这个喋喋不休的小东西搞得他有点混乱，但莫里森很清楚，詹米森绝对不算同类。他背上长着危险的刺，可是看起来却又那么弱小。金毛有点无措地看向身后的莱耶斯与杰西——他们浑身放松，可想而知大概同眼前的生物认识。“杰克·莫里森。请问你是……什么？”  
全小区唯一的刺猬，在石头上后退了几步，他迈开又快又急的步子突然一跃而起，不偏不倚地挂在金毛左耳朵上，这毫无预兆的举动着实吓了莫里森一跳，狗狗爪子打滑差点没从地上蹦起来。  
本来懒洋洋趴在边上的圣伯纳这时也坐不住了，他警惕地站起身，棕眼睛牢牢盯着莫里森耳朵上摇摇晃晃的挂件，生怕刺猬在一片混乱中掉下地。不过好在身经百战的詹米森非常熟练地顺着耳朵爬上了金毛的脑袋。“我是一只刺猬，你难道看不出来吗？”他用爪子拨动狗狗垂下的耳片，接着又咯咯咯地笑起来，“你们几个要去玩什么？抛球？踩枯叶堆？游泳？快！选一个选一个！”  
“散步？”莱耶斯还没有拿定主意，“马克你要一起来吗？”  
圣伯纳发出呼哧呼哧的喉音大概表示同意莱耶斯的建议。巨犬走到金毛身边，他几乎比莫里森高上小半个肩，四只爪子如木桩一样粗壮厚实。圣伯纳犬半伏在地上，他刚低下头，刺猬很快就跳回对方的脑袋上找了个舒适的位置趴好了。  
“这疯刺猬就这样。不管是谁都要扑一扑。结果到头来还是发现圣伯纳坐骑最好用。”柯基在莫里森脚边抱怨，“他连岛田的两只龙猫都没有放过。”  
“那么你呢？”  
麦克雷哼哼唧唧地表示不想继续这个会让他倍感尴尬的话题了。但是杜宾明显不想放过他：“和莫里森你今天的状况差不多，只不过詹米森的刺缠住了杰西屁股上的毛而已，是吧。杰西。”  
柯基冲着杜宾汪汪乱吠：“老头子你少说点会死啊。”

莫里森今天很反常地没同麦克雷一起满草坪追逐（杜宾一直对他们这种小奶狗才有的幼稚行为嗤之以鼻），而是认真地跑到隐蔽的角落练习怎么靠爪子刨出一条壕沟。麦克雷也跟着刨了两下，很快就失去了兴趣汪汪叫着找马克和詹米森去玩了。  
莱耶斯则一直守在金毛边上，不时指导他怎么样施力才能达到更好的效果——虽然莱耶斯自己也是自学成才，但不得不说他挺享受莫里森投向自己的崇拜眼神。  
杜宾犬的每一个举动看似稀松平常，不过在金毛眼里，所有细小的动作都使他感觉到身体里涌出某种奇妙的热情，莫里森身处的世界正在慢慢变大，他看见家里的墙壁向四周倒塌，路朝着远方延伸；他看见无数明亮的光，同类传授的技能有趣新奇，这份快乐不亚于主人士兵76抚摸下巴时温暖的手；他能嗅到大自然中风的味道，有别于城市中弥漫的焦油味，现在的更像是花朵甜腻与泥土清香的综合体，还有其他狗狗奔跑时蓬松毛发上的太阳气息。  
玩耍时间很快就因为饭点的到来而画上了休止符。  
就算没有碍事的嘴套，莫里森也能看得出马克是个安静而寡言的朋友，然而他脑袋上的小喇叭却与之相反，直到告别的前一秒都依旧叽叽喳喳个不停。

※※※

吃饱喝足的杜宾趴在主人为他准备的超大软垫上——自从死神得知隔壁金毛不时会来家里玩后，就把莱耶斯本来的睡垫换成了特大号。金毛和杜宾玩累了之后，总会双双窝在垫子上，脑袋挨着脑袋后腿叠着后腿睡上半宿。  
杜宾看着身边空落落的位置，上面还粘着不少莫里森的金色长毛——猛然间一股无法形容的感觉气味击中了莱耶斯，他解释不清这种连带的战栗感是什么。狗狗停下细嗅的动作，用爪子搔着自己的鼻子，想把这来源不明的味道驱散掉，却不料空气在他大幅度的挥动中扩散地更加剧烈。  
午睡的念头被彻底打消了，莱耶斯在软垫上团团转。身体里充满着躁动的因子，仿佛丝毫没有在刚才的玩耍中被消耗掉。他想放开喉咙嚎上几嗓子，但想到仍在睡觉的主人后，又硬生生将欲求给憋了回去。好在他很快就将目标转向死神挂在衣架上的外套，扑上去又撕又咬来发泄不悦的情绪。当黑色西装最终变成蘸满口水的碎布之后，昏昏欲睡的困倦又很快将莱耶斯笼罩其中，他气呼呼地回到睡垫上，将爪子叠在一起，很快就睡着了。  
杜宾不知道的是，这种怅然若失的感觉同样困扰着金毛犬。莫里森在家里来回走动，有种气味指引着他，驱使他从温暖的家里出去，去寻找什么，但是刚才自己明明已经在公园里玩了那么久，他看了看满满的食盆，突然就没了胃口。

※※※

和邻居约了共进晚餐的死神怎么也想不到，一觉醒来自己最满意的西装外套就变成了一堆破烂玩意儿。他甚至来不及揍莱耶斯一顿，嘴里骂骂咧咧地抓了件棒球外套就出门了。  
莱耶斯也意识到自己做错了事，低着脑袋从小门里钻出来，只见自己的主人站在邻居家门前不断地看手腕上会发出嘀嗒响声的小东西，很快，隔壁白发男人推开家门。莱耶斯听见他的主人用自己从来没听过的柔和调子说着话，白发男人伸手招呼对方。两个人类在门廊前交谈了一会儿后便沿着小路走远了。  
就在邻居合上门的那一瞬间，莱耶斯突然惊醒——他所感受到的陌生又诡异气味就是从隔壁房子传出来的。杜宾快步跑出自家院子，对着莫里森家的前门不断大叫，但是金毛并没有像往常那样从小门中探出头，杜宾竖起耳朵等待着，他曾有很好的耐心，但这些曾被死神称赞的品质现在早已不翼而飞，当意识到金毛不会出来后，强烈的焦躁不安感又一次紧紧攒住了莱耶斯。  
必须得做点什么。  
他朝莫里森家大门前面的空地跑开了一段距离后，掉头加速奔跑，在接近围栏的那刻奋力一跃，伴随着流畅的抛物线，杜宾稳稳地跃进邻居的花园里。下落时狗狗尚未来得及收住脚，在花园的泥地上留下四个深深的爪坑。  
他的爪子很痛又粘上了不少土，但是莱耶斯顾不了那么多，顶开屋侧的小门飞快地钻进了邻居家。  
杜宾寻着味道来到客厅，就看见莫里森正趴在蓝白相间的软垫上。早上还玩在一起的伙伴，现在闻起来非常古怪陌生，但是这股味道又驱使着狗狗不断前进。金毛明显也闻到了杜宾的味道，摇着尾巴站起来。  
他们同时朝着对方走去，莱耶斯脑子里打结成一团，就像埃及猫安娜爪子下滚来滚去的毛线球；莫里森也好不到哪里去，耳边仿佛围着几百个刺猬在嘀嘀咕咕，正是耳鸣让他甚至都没有注意到杜宾先前的叫唤。  
他们无言地越走越近，不知道自己出现的状况代表了什么，也不明白对方打什么主意。当莱耶斯与莫里森的鼻子碰在一起时，他们都吃了一惊。所有奇怪的症状都在顷刻间烟消云散，杜宾盯着金毛蓝色的眼睛，明显注意到对方同样满满的疑惑。他尝试着再去触碰莫里森湿漉漉的鼻子时，微妙的甜蜜从他们接触的部位一直流向身体的各个角落。  
不过这种甜蜜并没有持续太久，当狂躁因子像潮水一样朝杜宾席卷而来时，他立刻离开了金毛。莱耶斯浑身毛发倒竖，他张开嘴，森白的锋利獠牙在客厅的灯光下显得特别明显。金毛被杜宾突然摆出的攻击姿势给弄懵了，但当他意识到后自己也已经不受控制地亮出牙齿。  
两只狗狗在客厅绕着圈，他们的吻部皱起，粗重的喘息声回荡在彼此周围，厚实的爪子在地上敲击出沉闷的声响，谁都不想在这场对峙中露出破绽，每走一步空气中的紧张气氛就愈发加深一重。  
金毛首先沉不住气地扑向杜宾，但是灵活的黑狗总能在金毛快要咬到自己的时候从边上滑开。而他也没有像平时死神训练地那样直扑金毛脖颈——杜宾左右躲闪的同时不断地削弱着金毛的体力，莫里森很快就发现自己每一次拼尽全力的攻击都是在浪费时间，不管从什么角度发动攻击都被杜宾化解了。  
这个被人类从小养大的狗根本没有和同类撕咬的经验。莱耶斯想起以前见过安娜玩弄一只溜进家里的野田鼠，那时候埃及猫肚子滚圆，并不存在食物短缺的问题。她先让老鼠跑开一段距离，当它快跑出控制范围后再张开爪子用爪尖的钩子勾住可怜田鼠背脊上的皮毛，把它拖回眼前。田鼠的行动很快就因为疲乏与恐惧而变得迟缓起来，猫咪也终于玩腻了。她咬断了可怜小东西的脊椎，把它丢到花园外面去了。  
疲劳感很快就缠上了金毛，他开始不断地喘粗气，对面的杜宾就像一团怎么都咬不到的黑夜，这个认识让他恼火不已，莫里森在好胜心的驱使下他再次发动攻击。不过很可惜这次也同样地落空了。猛冲的惯性让金毛失去了重心，而此时已经绕到他背后的杜宾终于发动了攻击，在金毛快要摔下去的那刻，黑色大狗快且凶狠地咬住莫里森后颈，把他牢牢固定在地上。

金毛跳动的血管就压在自己的牙齿下面。这个认知让莱耶斯兴奋不已，同类争斗之中常有的征服感给他带来不小的满足，而真正使他愉悦的另一种感情就连他自己也毫无头绪。  
莫里森温驯地趴在莱耶斯身下，要害在对方嘴里的狗狗一动都不敢动。被完全压制住后他也稍稍从刚才烧过头的狂热中清醒了，他四肢颤抖，杜宾的体重比自己重了不少，背脊上难以忽视的重量快把他给压垮了。  
莫里森发出细小的呜呜声，金色的大尾巴也耷拉下来，摆出一副求饶的模样。这也不能怪他，从小到大他可从来没和其他成年狗狗打得如此激烈过。不过莱耶斯明显不愿意松口，杜宾身体下屈，恶劣地将所有体重都压在金毛身上。他似乎在用这个办法告诉莫里森谁才是这场战争中胜利的那一方。  
很快，金毛就感觉有东西在自己身后磨蹭着，当他还没回神那是什么东西后，凄厉的叫声已经响彻了整个屋子。疼痛驱使金毛本能的想离开刺入体内的凶器，但莱耶斯的牙齿可不是闹着玩的。杜宾下颚使力，将企图逃走的莫里森拖了回来——现在他已经完全被莱耶斯拢在肚子下面了。  
谁都没教过他们，仅仅只是遵从野性与本能的旋律，在房间中上演着。  
杜宾完全兴奋着，他没意识到自己的发情对象竟然是对着同样身为小伙子的大金毛。而被压在底下的莫里森也彻底放弃了抵抗，光是忍耐背上的压力与身后的抽动已经花费了他全部的力气。金色的大狗吐着舌头，唾液不受控制地从嘴里流出来，把垫子打湿了好大一块。  
妥协的服软让杜宾决定松开金毛脖子，长时间咬合把狗狗颈部毛发全部弄湿了，一束束地黏成片。当威胁消失的瞬间，莫里森再次本能地想从杜宾身下逃开，却因为疼痛重重跌回窝里。杜宾的阴茎骨嵌在他的身体里，虽然还没有完全撑开，但也使他们一时间难分彼此。莱耶斯喉头发出呼呼的威胁声，他思考了一会儿放弃本来粗暴的法子，转而伸出舌头，开始一点点舔着莫里森的皮毛，慢慢安抚着紧张的狗狗。  
这方法行之有效，莫里森比之前软化了许多，最初的疼痛也很快就过去了，酥麻的舒服感觉沿着尾巴根部一路跳跃在狗狗的脊骨上，他像小狗崽一样发出满足的哼哼声，后腰迎合着莱耶斯的动作而高高翘起，大尾巴搁在杜宾腿侧，时不时轻轻抽打对方几下。  
当湿乎乎的精液灌进金毛的身体里时，蓝眼睛的狗狗扭过脖子，对着杜宾发出不满的吠叫，罪魁祸首赶紧卖力地舔弄对方脸颊，在一片轻柔又讨好的咕噜声中，他终于从金毛的身上爬了下来。  
暴躁与焦虑就一如它们毫无征兆的到来一般，消失的无影无踪。  
莱耶斯神清气爽地绕着莫里森转悠，不过对方明显并不想搭理他。金毛趴在窝里，他后腿上的毛全湿透了就连尾巴也没有幸免，而这该死的杜宾还趴在身边一个劲儿地想舔自己。气呼呼的金毛抬起头，就像他们初次见面时候的那样，狠狠地咬了杜宾，一大口。  
该死的春天。

※※※

“死神，你的小伙子又跑来我家了……杰克你们干了什么，怎么全湿透了？还有哪儿来的怪味……”  
士兵76家里到处都是杜宾留下的泥爪印，“我去给他们洗澡。”而当死神注意到士兵76的金毛着实一副被办了的样子后，立马心虚地包揽下为两条大狗洗澡的苦差事。他可不知道原来杜宾莱耶斯竟然也会让他那么咬牙切齿。  
“不过他们的关系真不错。”士兵76随口说着，“就算围栏上了锁都有办法进来。”养狗经验并不丰富的邻居并没有发现狗狗的异样。白发男人蹲在地上收拾一片狼藉的地板与狗窝：“你觉得两家中间那道篱笆拆了怎么样？这样他们玩起来更方便，而不是跳进某一方的院子搞的满地都是泥……当然如果你愿意的话。”  
“我没意见。”死神平静地说完，就牵着两条狗狗回自己院子洗澡去了。  
刚踏进家门，男人立刻蹲下身激动地揉搓自家杜宾。  
莱耶斯不知道他的主人在说什么，但是有一句话他听明白了。

“干得漂亮，好狗狗。”

END


End file.
